


sweet to surrender to you only

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: John and Andy wake up on their twentieth anniversary.
Relationships: Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	sweet to surrender to you only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



> a little birthday gift for Tash, hope you enjoy 💕
> 
> title from _Blue Savannah_ by Erasure!

_ July 17th, 2005 _

_ 8:30 am _

John wakes slowly to the sensation of Andy’s skilled hands on his skin. He registers the touch and stays very still, letting those hands work their magic.

They trail from his shoulders, down the plane of his back, kneading in just the right places. It feels _amazing_. He lets out a gentle sigh of bliss, and in return, Andy massages his lower back harder.

“Good mornin’,” Andy finally whispers in his ear. He then wraps his arms around his middle, drawing John in closer so they’re spooning.

“Mornin’,” he mumbles in reply, smiling when he remembers that today isn’t just any ordinary day. Today marks twenty years since they became a couple. “Happy anniversary.”

Andy leans in and kisses his cheek. “You remembered. Happy anniversary, babe.”

John looks back, their eyes meeting in soft morning light. “Of course I did. Twenty years of lovin’ you, how could I forget that?”

“Best twenty years of my life. I’m forever glad Simon dragged my ass to that gay bar and introduced us.”

“Oh, I’ll never forget what he said to me that night, after runnin’ over to me. Some crazed matchmaker he was. He goes _John! Andy’s here, you’ve got to meet him. You two won’t even have to change your last names if you marry. You’ll be perfect for each other!_ ” John recalls, laughing at the memory of their close friend.

Andy nods. “He was right. Meant to fuckin’ be, I think.”

John rolls over, taking his husband into his arms and squeezing him nice and tight under the warm sheets they share. “Sap.” He presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “ _My_ sap.”

“Says you, the king of sap. You haven’t changed at all since then, you know? You’re the same.” Andy grins, fingertips tapping on John’s chest. “Same sweet, lovable, gangly bastard I met in 1985.”

Even at age forty-five, his words still make John blush. And even after all these years, he still feels the same: enamored with Andy.

“This sweet, lovable, gangly bastard needs to brush his teeth.” John gives Andy one more kiss before trying to leave their bed. Emphasis on trying. It seems near impossible when Andy is so warm and cuddly.

“I’ll be right after you. Gotta wake Savannah first and tell her she’s sleeping over at Uncle Simon and Uncle Nick’s tonight.”

John chuckles. Their wild ten year old daughter has always loved playing with the couple’s three daughters: Marilyn, Audrey, and Eliza. They’ve been best friends since they could talk. 

“They’re gonna have their hands full, she’ll be so damn excited.”


End file.
